One of the biggest problems in managing fuel cell systems (especially high temperature fuel cell systems) is avoiding oxidation of the anode electrodes (i.e., the fuel electrodes). Oxidation of the anode electrode occurs when the oxygen partial pressure in the anode chamber increases to a point where the metallic anode is no longer stable. One commonly used metal in SOFC anodes is nickel which can form nickel oxide unless a reducing environment is maintained during SOFC operation.
Oxidation of the anode electrode generally causes a performance loss or degradation of the fuel cell. With nickel-containing electrodes, this performance loss is caused by the volume change of the nickel transitioning to nickel oxide. Upon re-reduction of the anode electrode (reversing the volume increase), the microstructure of the anode shows fractures which reduce the percolation of the nickel network in the anode and thereby limit the electrical conductivity of the anode. Depending on the nature of the oxidation and re-reduction, as well as the composition and microstructure of the anode, the damage due to oxidation can be anywhere between small and catastrophic.
Despite advances made in anode structure and composition towards reducing the impact of oxidation, a need for addressing oxidation and optimal fuel utilization still remains.